candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge
(briefly CCR) is the sequel of Candy Crush Saga. This game is also connect to Facebook; however, this game is unavailable in Facebook site and PC like most Angry Birds games with Facebook connect. You can only play this game via mobile devices. Lives Yes! This game solve the problem by not to have lives system! You can play with unlimited fails. Difficulty Every level, there is a color key on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. There are 9 different difficulty ratings. *Very Easy is Cyan. *Easy is Teal. *Somewhat Easy is Blue. *Medium is Salmon. *Somewhat Hard is Purple. *Hard is Violet. *Very Hard is Red. *Extremely Hard is Black. *Nearly Impossible is Maroon. *Variable is green. Level Types There are six level types like the original, but there are no time levels . But there are three new types: Blocker levels ( ), Pipeline levels ( ), and Jelly Color levels ( ). *'Moves Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 1. They appear more often than in the original game, but they are still not very common. Episodes with moves levels have 1 to 3 moves levels per episode. *'Jelly Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 2. Unlike the original game, Jelly is not the most common level type and some episodes have no jelly levels. Episodes with jelly levels usually have 4 to 7. However, this level type is the hardest. Easy jelly levels are very rare. *'Ingredients Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 3. Differently than in the original game, they are the most common in both Reality and Dreamworld and sometimes there are 8 or more Ingredients levels in an episode. Usually there are 4 to 8 Ingredient levels, and very rarely there are less than that. This type is generally easy. Hard ingredients levels can be very rare, but much more common in later levels. *'Candy Order Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 32. They are the third most common level type, only behind Ingredients and Jelly levels. Differently than in the original game, they are introduced very early. There are usually 1 to 5 Candy Order levels per episode, but some might have more. All episodes since Citrus Circus have at least 1 except Fairytale Forest, Caramel Apple Cottage, Parfait Paradise and Wattle Woods. *'Hybrid Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 25. You have to do more than one mission in a single level (Ingredients-Order, Jelly-Order, Jelly-Ingredients.) This is a very rare type. There are 1 or 2 hybrid levels in some episodes. Later levels, however, this level type is much more common since Bonbon Bazaar. *'Blocker Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 1011. The objective is to clear all blocker types required off the board, including required blockers from the mystery candies before Sugar Crush. (E.G. Requirement is chocolate, icings (including regular icing, multilayered icing, and colored icing), and licorice swirls, but if the board has chocolate, icing, licorice swirls, popcorn, you don't have to clear the popcorn.) *'Pipeline Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 1221. You have to finish all orders in the pipelines (candy order, special candy order, combination order, blocker order, and ingredients) respectively. *'Jelly Color Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 1701. You have to turn all the red jelly to be green to complete the level. Note: *Toffee Tornado will exist in this game. However, they are useful instead of causing players pain. *The Magic mixers will be introduced in episode 86 and blocker orders will be introduced at level 1401. Warning: Unsuccessful match costs two moves instead of none. Reality See list of episodes here. Reality Major milestones * - 100th level * - 200th level * - 100th Ingredients level * - 100th Jelly level (and also one of the hardest levels in the game with 4 candy colors) * - 300th level (and also another insanely hard levels with 4 candy colors) * - 400th level * - 100th candy order level * - 500th level * - 200th ingredients level * - 200th jelly level * - 600th level * - 700th level * - 300th ingredients level * - 800th level * - 200th candy order level * - 900th level * - 1000th level * - 300th jelly level * - 400th ingredients level * - 1100th level * - 1200th level * - 100th hybrid level * - 300th candy order level * - 500th ingredients level * - 400th jelly level * - 100th moves level * - 600th ingredients level Insaneworld This section is under construction. This is a new world in CCR, insaneworld! This world contains 300 extra hard levels. You can unlock this episode by collecting 1500 stars overall. See here for list of insaneworld levels. See here for list of insaneworld episodes. Fanon Elements You can see fanon elements here. Currency The main currency in this game is 'Gold Bars ' . Each player will get 100 gold bars for free at starting. You can use them to buy boosters in the game. Unlike the real game, you earn the gold bars by daily rewards and by complete episodes. 20 gold bars are awarded when completing first two episodes, and 30 for others. Daily Rewards *Don't miss a day or it will reset. *After day 5, it will reset. *Internet connection is required. Boosters You can use gold bars to buy the boosters in the Candy Crush Shop. Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanons created in 2014